


The Valedictorian Address

by Andromeda (lemmy04)



Category: Courtney Crumrin (Comics), Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemmy04/pseuds/Andromeda
Summary: Graduation ceremony at elsewhere university
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Valedictorian Address

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that courtney should go to the else for her higher education. Of course, she has to enroll for more than just english literature...

This is just a work in progress - I haven't actually written any of it yet o.0


End file.
